The Beginning, Or the End?
by InuyashasLover666
Summary: Inuyasha,Naruto,FruitsBasket,crossover.In this story Kagome runs off forever with Inuyasha in his Era.Then soon coming across other charactors as a portal transfers then back and forth.Charactor deaths later on in story.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning, Or the End?

**The Beginning, Or the End?  **

Inuyasha yawns, waking after a long night. Rolling onto side, slowly opening eyes at the morning sun. Then looking at Kagome, watching her slumber as her long black hair shines in the oncoming sunlight. Thinking other whys.

"Kagome? Are you awake? It is morning." He would say softly, in a soothing voice. Hoping not to wake her if she is not actually awake, thinking she is.

Kagome would yawn softly, opening her eyes, squinting in the sunlight as the rays of light slightly burn her tired eyes.  
"Oh…Inuyasha…Did I sleep in?" Kagome said quickly, soon shouting. "I'm going to be late for school! Great! Just great!" She would continue yelling, leaping out of bed, quickly getting dressed in her uniform as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her stuff for school. "Come on Inuyasha! I'm going to be late!" Kagome would yell, becoming aggravated and worried she would be later than she already was.

Inuyasha would groan, turning over on his back and sitting up. "Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

"What!" She would yell at him, putting her hands on her hips, opening the door to her room to go. Waiting impatiently for Inuyasha to answer her, as he puts on his shirt. That was "Somehow tore off" during the night.

As he stood up, He would say softly, "Kagome…. It's Saturday, you do not have school today. And, you did not even brush your hair, or eat yet, and don't forget your teeth."

Kagome's eyes would widen, setting her stuff on her chair. Glaring angrily at him. Saying loudly with a bit of anger in her voice, "You could have told me that earlier! _Before_ I had gotten dressed."

As Inuyasha said he was sorry, when he really could care less. Kagome would change out of her uniform, putting on just a pair of blue jeans and a blank tank top. As she opened the door to walk out to go downstairs she would say, "Come on Inuyasha, I will meet you downstairs. We have to go down and eat. My mom made breakfast I think."

Inuyasha would smile slightly at her he would say, "Don't worry I know, I can smell it from a mile away." As Inuyasha would walk out of the room with her, he would look around, not seeing anyone through out the house.

Kagome would race into the kitchen, a small smile on her face. She then realized the note on the fridge, saying her mother took Souta to the store with her and she won't be home in time for lunch but she made some breakfast for her if she was hungry. Kagome would frown, seeing that now she would not be able to say goodbye to her mother now because she had all her things ready and was leaving back to Inuyasha's era to stay with him forever.

After Kagome would eat breakfast and grab her things. Inuyasha and Kagome would walk outside to the bone eaters well and jump in, ariving in Inuyasha's era in a matter of seconds. As they would jump out, Kagome's eyes would widen and scream, as a dark figure was watching them from the woods.


	2. Chapter 2 Another World

_**Another World. **_

_**Meanwhile, in another land and world, just as in Inuyasha and Kagome wake up.**_

_Sasuke had been awake all night, he could not sleep. He sat up from lying there all night in bed, thinking about what he was going to do to get Naruto off his back all day. As Sasuke looked around he saw no sign of Naruto, thank god he thought. Naruto was still sleeping. Sasuke got up out of bed and walked outside. He saw no sign of anyone around and began walking through the woods. Wearing a big black cloak like thing, similar to what his brother Itachi wears._

As Sasuke walked through the woods, not currently in "The Mood" for training that he thought he did not need. He then saw something like a blue-green glow coming from behind a few trees. As he went closer, looking curiously. He saw Gaara standing by a huge blue hole that looked like It was floating in thin air, Nothing behind it, Nothing in front of it, besides Gaara.

"Gaara?" Sasuke would say in a soft tone, trying not to startle him.

Gaara would say nothing, still staring at what looks to be some kind of portal. He too stumbled upon it like Sasuke.

"Did you make this, thing? Gaara?"

Gaara would turn looking at him." No, I didn't. Did you?"

"No, I thought you did." Sasuke would say.

All of a sudden, a big huge gust began blowing towards the portal dragging Gaara and Sasuke towards it. As they got sucked into it, it would glow a bright white color and vanish.

Then they were gone.

In Inuyasha's Era.

The portal would open near the bone eaters well, as it would drop Gaara and Sasuke in Inuyasha's world, they would stand there in the darkness of the woods. Just as a well ahead of them would glow as they saw two figures, what looked to be a boy, and a young girl, come out of the well, staring at them.

Inuyasha looked to the shadowed figures staring oddly at them; he would growl softly stepping in front of Kagome. Wondering who it could be this time, and if they were possibly trying or going, to attack them.

"What do you want? Please don't hurt us!" Kagome would shout as they saw the second figure (Sasuke) come into sight.

Sasuke's eyes would widen, turning to Gaara, and would whisper softly, "Who are they? _What_ are they? Are those…ears, on his head!"

Gaara would glare slightly at Sasuke, saying back quietly. "Shut the fuck up you dumb ass… you WANT them to hear you?"

Inuyasha snickered slightly, since he could hear every word they were saying. "Humans, right?"

"If we are? What would that make you?" Gaara would say, staring at them with a bit of curiously yet carelessness.

Inuyasha would snort a bit, glaring at him. "I am Inuyasha. This here is Kagome. Who are you?"

Gaara would say nothing and just continued to stare…

Sasuke would look to the girl, saying nothing. He would look to Gaara knowing he won't speak up. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and that that there is Gaara of the Desert." Sasuke would say, glancing at Gaara slightly as Gaara glared at him.

Gaara, thinking to himself in his head, _what is he…I could care less about the worthless cunt. But, his ears? Are they normal...No Gaara do not be so stupid, of course not...Where are we? What happened...? _As he kept thinking to himself, Kagome would run up to Gaara, hugging him tightly. Almost screaming," O-MY-GOD! You are Sooo cute!"

As Gaara's eyes would widen, he would stand there, glaring at the wench, thinking, _this bitch is fucking hugging me! Come on Gaara do something…push her off! _"..May I help you wench?" Gaara would say softly, while grinning.

Kagome would let go, backing up, "How rude!" she would yell. Stomping back off to Inuyasha's side, letting her fingers intertwine with his. She would smile innocently.

Gaara would turn around, beginning to walk back into the woods.

"Wait!" Kagome would yell, "There are too many dangers out there, maybe you should travel with me and Inuyasha for a while." Kagome would say sweetly, smiling, mainly at Sasuke.

Inuyasha would growl "Fine. But they better not fucking get in my or, _our_ way."

**_TO BE CONTINUED!CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON!_**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friendship

_**-A New Friendship! -**_

**_-RECAP-_**

_Gaara would turn around, beginning to walk back into the woods._

"_Wait!" Kagome would yell, "There are too many dangers out there, maybe you should travel with me and Inuyasha for a while." Kagome would say sweetly, smiling, mainly at Sasuke._

_Inuyasha would growl "Fine. But they better not fucking get in my or, our way."_

**_-chp.3.-_**

**Gaara would turn, looking to the wench. "I do not need your protection." He would say with a bit of anger in his voice, thinking, _I can take care of my fucking self you whore._ **

Sasuke would sigh softly; _maybe I should go with them._ He thought, looking up to see Kagome smiling happily and innocently. Then looking to Inuyasha, his face flushed with anger.

Kagome would run over to Sasuke, happily. Thinking, _I hope Inuyasha does not get jealous about anything while Sasuke is around._ "Are you hungry, I have some food in my backpack!" She would say loudly and excitedly to Sasuke. Waiting impatiently for a answer, feeling as if she could run up a wall.

Inuyasha would watch Sasuke carefully, his ears raised high, listening closely also for any danger that might be near.

Sasuke's eyes would widen slightly, not sure of what to say or how to answer. "Uh…mm…N-no I think I am fine. I just ate breakfast a little while ago." He would say softly, and nervously, it was obvious he was lying. _I hope Kagome does not know I am lying. I don't want her to set that "thing" off on me!_ He would think, referring to Inuyasha.

"Oh, alright!" Kagome would say, practically yelling at Sasuke. Without noticing.

Inuyasha would turn his back on them, beginning to walk away, towards a path leading into the woods. "Come on Kagome, we should get going if we want to make it to the next village before nightfall. You too asshole."

"Inuyasha! That is no way to fucking talk to our new friend!" Kagome would yell, running up beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha would snort and look off to the side. "Hn…Like I care. He is no friend of mine."

"You don't even know anything about him!" Kagome would yell, anger rising in her voice.

Inuyasha would snort, growling softly and turning to her. "I know he is not from this world! Or yours!"

Sasuke would stand there in the shadows, yet still following the angry, arguing two. –Sweatdrop. - _Do they like yelling and fighting with each other?_ Sasuke would think to himself, staring at them as they fought, his mind soon going blank. Not able to concentrate or think about anything, so confused.

Kagome would cross her arms across her chest angrily, forgetting that Sasuke was behind them. _Ugh! He is so stuborn! _She would think. Her long black hair swaying gently and slightly as she walked, followed by a slight breeze.

Inuyasha would look at Kagome as he walked out of the corners of his eyes, as they softened. _I hope I did not upset her._ He would think...then looking down.

Sasuke would then look up at the sky, wondering, how he was going to get home.

-3 hours later.-

As Sasuke had layed down outside, infront of the hut in the village that they were staying for the night. After passing through three villages already, but this was the only one who did not try to murder Inuyasha. Sasuke would gently close his eyes, his shirt slightly moving in the breeze, kicking his shoes off and slipping his arms and hands behind his head, resting.

Kagome would stand up, just finishing her meal inside the hut. She then stepped outside, looking around and up to the sky, sighing lightly. As she looked down she would then see Sasuke laying there in the yard, she would tilt her head, watching him. _I wonder what he is doing...probably just resting after walking for so long...I have not seen him eat yet though. I think he was lying, but even if he was not he should still eat to get some more strength for tomarrow's journey._ "Sasuke? You awake?" she would say gently, in a soft tone. Slowly walking up to him quietly.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep sitting up after eating. Not noticing nor hearing Kagome talk or walk out. He had been very, very tired after walking all day.

Sasuke's eyes would shoot open, hearing Kagome's soft voice. He would quickly sit up, as he would turn and look at her. "Oh! Kagome..Hey..What are you doing up? You should get some sleep."

Kagome would smile warmly. "I could not stop thinking...are you sure you're not hungry? There is some food left inside if you want any. You can help your self to it if you want."

Sasuke would slightly smile. "No, really...I'm fine...I'm not really...in the mood to eat anything right now." He would say as he layed back down, hands slipping back under his head, staring at the stars in the sky.

Kagome would watch him do this then sigh lightly. "Alright...Well...Inuyasha fell asleep.., may I join you?"

Sasuke would hesitat for a moment before answering, "S-sure...I guess.." he would say..thinking.._Damnit why did I say yes! Sasuke! She will never leave you alone!_

Inuyasha...would continue sleeping...z.z

Kagome would smile happily, thinking, _Yes! He is letting me lay next to him. He is so cute! I wonderwhere Gaara went?..._ She would then lay next to him, her hair falling loosly on the ground beneath her head. Resting her hands on her stomach. Looking up, staring upon the same star as Sasuke.

-MEANWHILE, GAARA.-

Gaara would sit there in a tree boredly as Kagome would walk out of the hut to see Sasuke. _See I don't need them, I am fine on my own. _He would think. Sighing, staring at the moon and thinking to himself, _I wonder what they are doing...what they are talking about...Are they talking or thinking about me? Where are they? How are they? Did they get hurt?..._sighs again, blocking out any thoughts or questions in his head.

-BACK AT THE HUT-

Kagome would then turn her head slowly, her soft eyes then falling upon Sasuke. "How did you get here, Sasuke?" She would ask curiously. As it had just came up in her mind.

Sasuke's eyes would trail away from the stars, looking back at Kagome, staring slighlty into her eyes, wondering what she might have been thinking. "I...don't know really. Me and Gaara came across this portal, and it sucked us in then we ended up here." Then after answering her, he would look back to the stars, thinking, _The portal never went away when we came back! Damn! We could have turned around and gone back once we got there! Oh My God we are so fucking stupid! _As he would continue to curse and yell at himself in his head, Kagome would sigh, sitting up slowly, not really wanting to lay down, thinking, not able to get the question out of her head, _Where is Sasuke? What is he doing?...Is he ok? Is he safe?_

Sasuke would look again at Kagome, smiling slightly, "Hey, you alright Kagome?" he would say softly, which was very unusual. He never usually opened up to people either.

Kagome would look at Sasuke, smiling. "Yes, I'm alright, thanks for asking though...Friends?" She would ask, holding out a smooth, gentle hand.

Sasuke would glance at her hand slightly but quickly before taking it in his. "Friends." He would say, a smile slowly creaping upon his face, as it shone in the moonlight.

**  
**


End file.
